Sexaliciosas aventuras en Maincrá (MobsXReader)
by Ponyboy1004
Summary: Minecraft solía ser un juego muy aburrido. Hasta ahora. Una visita inesperada me abrió los ojos y me lanzó a la búsqueda de placer. M por lemons y lenguaje soez. Escrito en primera persona pero con la opción de insertarte en la historia (sólo chicos). One-shots. BIENVENIDOS TODOS LOS REWIEWS. ACEPTO PETICIONES.


**Después de ver "La chica Creeper" en YouTube, se me vino a la cabeza de escribir one-shots eróticos en segunda persona (solo que reescrito en primera persona para evitar infringir una de las normas, la de relatos interactivos) con los mobs de Minecraft transformados en chicas sexys. Antes de empezar, lo he calificado de MA (aunque no salga en FanFiction, tomadlo como un M) por lemon y lenguaje soez. Y recuerda: (T/N) quiere decir Tu Nombre, así que imagínate estar dentro del fanfic.**

 **Nada me pertenece incluyendo Minecraft y las chicas del Mob Talker, todos los derechos van a sus respectivos propietarios.**

1: TNT Love

Era un día como cualquier otro: el sol brillaba, los animales iban por donde ellos querían, los árboles crecían… Y yo me había ido a picar piedra y minerales a una de mis galerías, a ver si conseguía llenar mis cofres, que ya estaban casi llenos de hierro, oro, diamantes y demás tesoros. Tras matar varios esqueletos, cinco arañas y una araña de cueva, conseguí llegar a una nueva galería, así que la iluminé con antorchas (los mobs no aparecen cuando hay luz, como a los gremlins) y extraje tanto redstone que me quedé sin espacio para llevar más cosas encima.

Entonces, miré mi reloj y decidí irme a mi casa, ya que estaba atardeciendo y quería estar en casa antes de que un Creeper me volara por los aires o un Enderman me pillara por sorpresa en la oscuridad. Una vez llegué a mi casa, cerré las puertas, guardé mis minerales en mis cofres y me metí tres chuletas de cerdo antes de tumbarme en la cama y reposar mis 9 horas de sueño diario. Una vez hecho esto, me fui a mi cama y me tumbé.

 _15 minutos después…_

Nyiiiiiiiic…

Alguien o algo había abierto la puerta principal de la planta baja (al construir mi casa, la hice de tres pisos, incluyendo un sótano). Primero pensé que era un aldeano, porque yo vivía al otro lado de un río en cuya ribera había una aldea y un puente que conectaba los dos lados. Luego, la "entidad" misteriosa comenzó a subir por las escaleras, fue avanzando por el pasillo…

Tenía miedo de que fuera Herobrine, así que me puse bocabajo y comencé a temblar. Pensaba que iba a morirme allí sin haber saltado desde un risco o sin haber bebido 15 botellas de sake. Y claro, no tenía mi espada de diamante encantada ni mi armadura del mismo material. En pocas palabras: estaba jodido.

-¿Ho… ho…. Hola?-Dije, asustado y a la vez confuso.

Pero no hubo respuesta. Los pasos se hacían más cercanos, mi corazón me latía como si fuera a estallar… Parecía que esa misma noche Satán hubiera venido a recogerme antes de hora y sin previo aviso. Pero de repente…

…LA PUERTA DE LA HABITACIÓN SE ABRIÓ.

Ahora sí que me entró pánico de verdad. Mi hora había llegado. La figura se acercaba lentamente… Cada paso que daba me horrorizaba cada vez más… Uno tras otro… Mis últimos segundos serían tenebrosos… Y grité:

-¡PORFAVORNOMEMATESSOYDEMASIADOJOVENPARAMORIRPORFANOMEHAGASDAÑOOOOOO!

Y la figura soltó una risilla muy… ¿femenina? ¿Una chica había irrumpido en mi casa? ¿Esto era una pesadilla retorcida o simplemente había ingerido demasiadas manzanas doradas? Cuantas preguntas sin respuesta…

Me di la vuelta para verle la cara… Y no me lo podía creer…

Y si, era una chica.

Pero no era una tía horrenda. Era superjovencita, con una cara muy _wunderschön_ (Nota del autor: ¡5 años aprendiendo a hablar alemán dan su fruto! Genial, ¿no?), unos ojitos de color naranja, una complexión física acorde a mi novia ideal: delgada. Su cabello era de color naranja, igual que el de los ojos. Llevaba una sudadera verde Creeper (con la capucha subida), unos guantes negros, pantalones muy cortos, medias verdes y zapatillas también de color verde.

Ella me miraba con esos ojazos, mientras yo me preguntaba cómo demonios se había atrevido a joderme la fase REM del sueño además de meterme mucho miedo justo cuando me iba a dormir. Y pensé: "¿Es un Creeper? Porque la piba parece serlo…"

-¿Eres un Cre… Creeper?-Pregunté, algo asustado.

-Se podría decir que si.-Respondió, sonriendo.

-¿Y puedes abrir puertas? Porque un Creeper n…

-Oh, eso es que no me conoces suficiente… (T/N)

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Sencillo: todos los de la aldea de al lado te conocen, así que pregunté por ti… Y olvidaste echar el cierre.

-Ah, así que era eso… ¿Y qué te ha traído aquí?

-Me gustas mucho, (T/N). Desde el día que te vi matando zombis y esqueletos me fijé en ti por tu valentía y tus _skills_ para matar… Además de ser tan mono…

Mi cara se puso de color rojo al oír ese bonito elogio por parte de alguien a quien acababa de conocer. "Oh… Eso ha sido muy profundo…" Pensé.

-Heheeee… Que no es para tanto, nena…

-Dime… ¿Yo te gusto?

-¿Eh? Pues… hmmmm… A quien pretendo engañar, pues… ¡Siiiiiiiiiii!

Ella volvió a soltar otra risilla. Me miró con una cara que quería decir: "Mira lo guapa que soy, (T/N)." Se acercó a mi cama y dije, algo confuso:

-Pero si eres un Creeper… ¿Vas a explotar y matarme?

-¡No! Pero quiero hacer algo contigo…

-Yo creo que vas a reventarme…-Y me puse bocabajo. Entonces, la Creeper me cogió del cuello, me puso cara a cara y me dijo:

-Te equivocas.

Y me besó apasionadamente. Tras varios segundos, ella me metió la lengua, dejando escapar el dulce, dulce néctar que fluía de su interior. Aún fui capaz de pedir en ese mismo instante que se detuviera el tiempo, porque nunca antes había besado a nadie. Muchos y muchos meses sin sentir el amor tan de cerca habían llegado a su fin…

Ella me empujó suavemente, quedando encima de mí. 45 segundos después, me dejó de besar. Cogí aire, y dije:

-Cu… cua… cuando… ¿Eh?

-Me gustas mucho, (T/N). Te quiero desde el primer día en que te vi. Eres fantástico.

-¿En serio? Oh, gracias… Pues tú estás muy guapa, pastelito de fresa.

Y me volvió a besar, mientras su mano se deslizaba por mi cuerpo y bajaba hasta llegar a mi "Área 51". Una vez allí, cogió mi miembro y comenzó a masturbarme lentamente. Joder, eso si que era placer… Más que placer, era como entrar en un servidor lleno de chicas gamer pidiéndote jugar juntos.

Las sensaciones se comenzaron a multiplicar cuando ella bajó "ahí" y empezó a practicarme una felación. Agh, cuánto placer sentí… Pero lo más provocativo fue cuando la Creeper me miró directamente a los ojos, con esa mirada provocadora, sexy, que me encantó desde que entró a mi casa y ahora me volvía más loco que Trevor Phillips. Poco después, me llevé la mano a la cabeza de la chica, palpando la capucha de su sudadera.

Antes de que llegara a culminar, ella se desabrochó la sudadera sin quitársela y se quitó las bragas. Entonces, contemplé y sentí como mi chica empezaba a frotar su sexo contra mi pene. Yo me llevé las manos a los pechos de ella (¡Sin sujetador! Que afortunado soy…) y le masajeé por poco tiempo.

-Hmmm… me gusta mucho…

-Me pones mucho, (T/N). Hazme sentir salvaje…

Y sensualmente, se puso de espaldas a mi, separó las nalgas y se sentó sobre mi pene. Sexo anal de una Creeper. Demasiado para mi, que empecé a dudar si aguantaría toda la noche. La chica se retorcía de placer al ser penetrada. Yo puse las manos a sus caderas y le ayudé a "cabalgar".

Ella se llevó las manos a los pechos para autoestimular sus pezones, y comenzó a gemir. En un agudo y provocativo tono de voz, empezó a susurrar mi nombre: "Si, (T/N)… oh, si, me encanta… sigue… soy tuya…"

Excitado como estaba, yo me sentí que estaba a punto de correrme cuando un dedo travieso empezó a acariciarme mi perineo, una parte muy sensible, especialmente para mi. Intenté controlarme, y lo logré por poco, ya que la chica se detuvo.

Se tumbó encima de mi, y comenzó a repartir ligeros besos por mi cuerpo. Deseé que aquello acabara, pues necesitaba correrme. Se me había hecho un poco doloroso aguantar tanto, pero no podía negar que me estaba encantando. Era un trato muy especial el que recibí esa noche…

Llegado el momento final, la pelirroja se subió encima de mi nuevamente para recibir mi "Calippo de lomo" en el interior de su intimidad. Yo manoseé su cuerpo libremente, mientras ella volvía a entregarse a los gritos de placer. Esperé que lo estuviera disfrutando, pues parecía encantada con cada acometía que recibía. Comencé a mover mi pelvis y ella aceleraba el ritmo, acercándose al orgasmo.

En el momento justo, ella sintió su fuerte orgasmo y mientras duraba, se bajó de mi, y empezó a masturbarme. Y me corrí, por supuesto, en su cara precisosa. "¡Maravilloso!" Pensé. "Mi primer orgasmo con una tía buena… ¡Lo conseguí!" Y ambos nos derrumbamos el uno encima del otro, jadeando.

-Te quiero, (T/N).-Dijo ella.

-Yo también te quiero, Creeper.

Y lo último que recuerdo antes de dormirme profundamente fue un beso y un: "Lo he pasado de miedo. Tú también, mi amor…"

 **Y eso es todo por hoy. Por cierto, ¿Sabéis de donde viene lo de "Calippo de lomo"? ElCris1017 lo mencionó en uno de sus videos, suponiendo que se refería al pene.**

 **¡Espero vuestros rewiews!**


End file.
